


I thought you liked her.

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: This was definitely a bad idea. None of them know how they came to this situation. But you knew it couldn't be worse, right?Tyrus Week 2018Day 4: Double Date.





	I thought you liked her.

This was a bad idea. Now, TJ realized. The four of them were sitting with some baby taters and burgers and sodas in front of them, in the most uncomfortable silence that could happen in history. Something was definitely wrong.

TJ wasn't a guy who dated a lot, but he knew this wasn't right. Especially when his date was not the person he was expecting. Even worse, it was a girl. And no any girl.

"Then" Cyrus attracts everyone's attention at the table, TJ hopes this will allow them to feel less uncomfortable. "How was the training?"

"Pretty good," says Buffy, who's next to TJ who just nodded. "Nothing really new." Again silence, the only sound is their mouths when chewing, other clients chatting and the sound of the TV.

TJ wish he wasn't there. And by the face of Cyrus, Buffy and Amber, they all feel the same way.

It all started last weekend. Cyrus and TJ walked together after school directly to the park, then go to Cyrus's house to study a bit and although Cyrus was not a math genius could help TJ a bit. And his only presence was enough for TJ to feel better.

Sitting on the bench in front of the swings was the first mistake. TJ decided to talk about basketball; Cyrus didn't mind at all, but he couldn't understand half the words he said.

"Can I ask you something?" Says Cyrus.

"Is something wrong, underdog?"

"No" All of a sudden, smile. "I was wondering, do you like someone?" The question took TJ by surprise. When it comes to questions, Cyrus could be anything. But mostly it’ll be to ask his opinion about a dinosaur or a movie he had recently discovered had bad ratings and he loved it.

"I think I do" TJ doesn't know where the courage came. 

"Who is it?"

"I don't..." TJ didn't know what to say. The truth was the most reliable way, but he was not prepared to make a confession of that magnitude. Lying would be the best option. But his brain, now, did not want to cooperate to make sound a logical excuse.

"It's Buffy, isn't it?" Cyrus smile vanished and stopped looking directly into his eyes, now focusing on the sunset and the few children playing not far from there. 

"Yes" TJ took the easy way out. Perhaps, it would take a long time to amend that tremendous and stupid mistake, but for now, he needed the stability of having Cyrus at his side, he couldn't afford to lose him. Not like this.

“Andi said that was the reason you were so good to me” Andi couldn't be more wrong, TJ thought. And if he wasn't deeply in love with Cyrus, he could swear his voice sounded sad.

"She’s wrong" at least he can say that. "I'm good to you because I like you. We're friends" Cyrus smile came back and TJ felt so helpless for not being able to make it even happier and have to lie.

"How about I ask Buffy for a date?" TJ looked away, but he could feel Cyrus's gaze on him, as if he were waiting for a signal to tell him that Buffy was not the person he liked.

"What?" He doesn't know how he managed to not scream. He still had a chance to tell the truth, didn't he?

"I have liked two people and with none of them I have been brave enough to admit how I feel. It's horrible. " There's a pause, as if Cyrus was expecting TJ to ask something about those two people. "And if I can at least help you have a date with the girl of your dreams, I'll do" TJ felt moved and thought that maybe, if he'd told the truth, he'd be kissing the boy of his dreams right now. Or at least He'd be in a less uncomfortable conversation because there's no way possible in this world that Cyrus wants to stop being his friend, right?

"I'm not sure, underdog"

"It's just a date, you'll be fine" and then an idea came to your mind.

"How about you fix me up with Buffy and I'll fix you a date with some girl?"

"What?" The fear in Cyrus ' face was more than visible, TJ could feel it and tried to hold a laugh. 

"It's just a date, you'll be fine" and just when TJ was about to tell him that he didn't need to do that, Cyrus agreed.

Back in the Spoon, the silence between them seemed almost deafening. "Guys, today is my day off and TJ begged me to come and spend time at the place where I work. Make it worth." She gave a sip to her soda and TJ hopes she won't say a single detail more about how things went. 

Cyrus and TJ decided that Friday would be a good day for their double date after school. But TJ didn't know who he could ask some girl to go on a double date with Cyrus, without being a threat to him. He didn't want anyone to take away the possibility of having a relationship with the boy of their dreams. Even though he decided to complicate everything like an imbecile. 

The problem is, he knew perfectly well who would be willing to help him, but he didn't want to.

"I need your help." It was the first thing he told Amber when he entered the Spoon, she was waiting for some orders from the few people who were in the restaurant.

“No”

"I haven't even told you what it's about."

"Whenever you need help, it means you need me to do something stupid, boring or embarrassing." TJ knew that this time, they were all the previous ones.

"Please"

"TJ, no" TJ doesn't remember exactly how he started his friendship with Amber, but since he met her a day when TJ was looking for Cyrus at The Spoon, a strange friendship began.

"At least let me tell you what it's about." 

"Okay, but first I have to take these orders" In that moment TJ decides to sit down and wait for his friend, who does not take long to return to his side. "What's the matter?"

"I need you to come to a double date with me."

"A double date? With whom?"

"With Cyrus and Buffy"

"You want me to go out with Buffy?" TJ remembers that afternoon when he decided to tell Amber the strange feeling he felt every time he was with Cyrus and the anger he felt when he saw him talk to a boy or girl at school. And Amber being Amber told him that he seemed to like Cyrus more than a friend. At that moment he realized everything.

"No, with Cyrus" He does not dare to look at her friend to the face, he knows that he is blushing, that those three words sounded rather childish and he can do other thing but scratch his neck.

"Are you willing to give me your boyfriend?"

"No!" Maybe he said it too loud. "And he's not my boyfriend. He just asked me if I liked someone and I chickened out and I didn't know how to tell him the truth. And I don't know where he got the stupid idea that I like Buffy. "

They both looked at each other and said at the same time. “Andi”

"And why the hell do you want to have a double date with me?"

"He doesn't know it's you. I told him we should have a double date. So technically I will have gone out with him" Says TJ with a smile.

"I can't believe you're saying that. I can't believe I'm listening to you so seriously" And there was one of the dramatic breaks that still cost TJ to assimilate comfortably. "And I can't believe I'm going to help you."

“Thanks” 

"But you owe me a favor."

"As always"

"Seriously guys" starts Buffy. "I choose to be here with you instead of spending time with mom and dad" Now Cyrus felt guilty. "And Cyrus begged me to be here, too." Maybe he didn't feel so guilty anymore.

"I need your help." It was the first thing Cyrus said on the phone, he was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling, feeling useless.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no"

"What going on Cyrus?"

"TJ likes you"

"What? That cannot be true! "

"And I may have promised him a date with you."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because I know how horrible it is that the person you like doesn't interest you. I want to help him."

"But I don't like TJ"

"I know it. But it'll just be a date and you can make it clear that you don't want any kind of relationship with him. Plus I'm going to be there."

"Why would you be there?"

"Because it's a double date"

"No, I will definitely not help you"

"Please Buffy. Besides, technically it will be as if he and I had gone out together."

"Things don't work that way"

"Buffy" said it in the perfect whining for her to access. 

"Okay, but the next time we go to the movies, you'll pay everything I ask for."

"Thank you Buffy"

And now they were there, with four burgers finished, the plate of baby taters emptied and a silence that none seemed to know how to make more tolerable.

"Thanks for the food, guys, but I think I better go," says Amber.

"I'm going too. It was the most boring afternoon of my life. "

"Counting the evenings you didn't have Wi-Fi?"

"Counting those evenings." Says Buffy before she’s gone. 

They both look at each other and before anyone says anything, they both start laughing.

"This was the most uncomfortable afternoon of my life," says Cyrus, still laughing.

"Why the hell did we do this?"

"Because you like Buffy"

"Do you still think I like her? We didn't even have a good conversation topic all afternoon "

"I thought you liked her"

"Underdog, obviously I like someone else" that's the moment the waitress decides to go pick up the dishes. TJ orders chocolate cake for both of them. "But it looks like you got along with Amber."

"That's what I wanted to ask you" the waitress leaves the chocolate cake and they both thank her with a smile. "Why did you make me date with Amber? It's obvious he's not interested in me. "

"How do you know?"

"We're friends. And because she knows who I like"

"Is that why you smiled every time you looked at each other? And wait a minute, does she know and I don't?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that I like you" Cyrus is not even aware that he says it, not until he feels like escaping.

"Do you like me?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"No! If I had known before I would have told you that I like you" Neither of them know what to say, but they know that they complicated things without having the need to do it.

"Would you like to have a real date?" Question TJ, he knows he shouldn't feel so nervous, but it's the effect that Cyrus has on him.

"Of course I do"

"Now? We could go to the movies"

"I'd love to." After all, that double date wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
